Un heureux évènement et autres cracks
by Koba54
Summary: Ficclet dédiée à Machiruda et recueil d'OS. Crack le plus souvent, rating K à T, thèmes, personnages et couples divers, le tout en moins de 1000 mots. Si vous êtes sages, Mayuri et Inoue vous feront goûter à leurs mars frits "surprise" à la pâte de haricot rouge!
1. Un heureux évènement

**Cet OS est dédié à Machiruda, qui m'en a inspiré l'idée par un détail de sa fiction **_**Et Après ?...**_**  
**

**Warning: **Ficclet en 390 mots, pas très sérieux.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

**Plot :** Rukia annonce à son grand-frère qu'elle est enceinte… de Renji.

* * *

oOo

Rukia attendait, agenouillée, les doigts croisés. Rien sur son visage ne reflétait l'angoisse qui étreignait sa gorge. Mais cette fois, le moment était venu.

Ça commençait à se voir.

- Nii-sama.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas : miracle.

Les yeux gris de Byakuya se posèrent sur elle et la sondèrent profondément. Rukia ne flancha pas.

- Je vous annonce que je vais être mère.

Si elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux en s'inclinant légèrement, elle aurait pu perdre définitivement son sérieux en voyant le regard de son frère s'élargir, mais aussi, sa bouche perdre son pli sévère et s'ouvrir en un « o » de poisson rouge parfaitement inhabituel...

oOo

- Et après elle a dit : « Euh, Nii-sama, vous ne voulez pas savoir qui…. Euh… ». Et lui, il a dit : « Inutile » et il est parti.

- Ohhh putain de meeeeeerrdde !

- Tu l'as dit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de lui annoncer ça… !

- J'en sais rien, mais il n'est pas content du tout. _Pas. Du. Tout._

- Comment tu le sais? Tu lui as pas dit au moins, hein? Tu lui as pas dit Ichigo... putaaaaainnn!

- Ben... En arrivant chez moi, il m'a tout de suite sauté dessus, avec une phrase du genre « Est-ce le crétin aux cheveux orange qui a souillé ma petite sœur, ou le crétin aux cheveux rouges ? ». Alors, désolé, j'ai craqué. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à mourir.

- Ichigooooo, je croyais que t'étais mon amiiii ! Comment tu as pu me trahir comme çaaaaaa !

Renji s'arrachait les cheveux et Ichigo lui tapotait l'épaule, compatissant. Son ami était devenu si pâle que même ses tatouages étaient blêmes.

- Maintenant qu'il sait que c'est toi le père, poursuivit Ichigo, je dirais que tu as environ cinq minutes pour disparaître de la Soul Society et, si possible, de la surface de la Terre. Si j'étais toi, Renji, je m'y mettrais tout de suite.

oOo

**AVERTISSEMENT**

Le rating MA n'existant pas sur ce fan-dom, nous ne pouvons autoriser la diffusion du programme suivant, contenant des images angoissantes, perverses et de violence extrême pouvant choquer le jeune public et nuire à son épanouissement psychologique et moral.

Nous vous prions de nous en excuser.

Ceci est un message de la Commission de classification des œuvres fan-fictionnelles.


	2. Bonus

**Un heureux évènement – BONUS**

.**  
**

**Warning: **Crack en 540 mots, à ne SURTOUT pas lire si vous souffrez à cet instant même d'une gastro/indigestion/crise de foie ou tout autre problème affectant votre système digestif. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Second disclaimer plus bas.

Merci à **Rin** pour sa review :) c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de RenRuki sur le fandom français. Pour cet OS, désolée, mais Renji n'y apparaîtra pas. Il est allé se réfugier dans un monastère tibétain, sur une île déserte ou dans un pénitencier américain de haute sécurité et n'a bien sûr pas laissé d'adresse... ^^

L'action se situe quelques semaines plus tard.

* * *

.

- …Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai envie de manger des haricots rouges... !

- C'est excellent dans ton état, Kuchiki-san, d'ailleurs, j'ai une recette pour toi !

- Ah oui ?

- Alors, tu prends de la pâte de haricots rouges, que tu mélanges à de la pâte de curry pas trop piquante, et tu laisses au frais pendant douze heures. Tu prends des carottes et des poireaux, tu les coupes et tu les enduits avec de l'oignon frit et de la graisse de poisson. Tu laisses reposer et tu prépares une sauce au chocolat et à la mayonnaise. Je sais ça fait bizarre, mais c'est bon ! Ensuite, tu fais sauter tes légumes dans de l'huile de sésame, pour que ça reste léger et puis tu sers ça avec du melon, sur du riz, et avec ta sauce !

- J'en salive d'avance… Faut que je fasse acheter de la pâte de curry tout de suite ! Où as-tu appris ça ?

- Je l'ai inventée ! Mais j'ai aussi des spécialités d'autres pays que je trouve sur internet. Tu connais le Welsh ?

- Euh…non.

- C'est un plat à base de bière. D'abord, tu dois faire fondre du fromage type cheddar, 250 grammes par personne, avec de la bière à feu doux. Ensuite, dans un plat au four, tu mets des tranches de pain imbibées de la même bière, tu étales le fromage fondu et du casses un œuf sur le tout. Ensuite, au four, vingt minutes. Et tu peux aussi mettre de la charcuterie sur ton pain, c'est meilleur !

- Waaaaah… mais tu me fais baver, là… et tu crois qu'avec des tripes ce serait bon ? Depuis que tu m'en as parlé, j'ai vraiment envie de goûter !

- Des tripes ? Oh oui, surtout à la graisse d'urus, et avec du miel ! Et tu connais la recette des queues de castor à la framboise ? J'ai lu ça dans un livre et ça a l'air vraiment cool !

- Des tripes frites… Inoue, la prochaine fois que j'irai à Karakura, il faudra que tu me montres tout ça ! J'aimerais apprendre tes recettes de friture !

- Oh, si tu veux j'en ai une facile à te conseiller. Tu commences par prendre du poisson que tu fais frire, et puis tu le jettes. Tu ne gardes que l'huile de la friture et ensuite, tu fais re-frire une barre de mars dedans ! Ça fait un super dessert !

- Du mars frit ! J'y aurais jamais pensé ! Euh… est-ce que tout va bien, Nii-sama ? Vous êtes tout vert…

Byakuya réprima un haut-le-cœur et reposa sa tasse. Les petits gâteaux sur la table ne lui faisaient soudain plus envie du tout.

Il annonça le plus dignement possible qu'il allait se retirer pour rédiger des rapports et laissa sa sœur et son amie seules.

.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisse Rukia inviter Inoue Orihime pour le thé.

En pensée, il nota cet incident et les futurs repas qu'il allait sans doute devoir subir sur la liste des choses qu'il ferait payer à son ex-lieutenant lorsqu'il aurait réussi à lui remettre la main dessus…

oOo

* * *

**Note (un peu longue, mais nécessaire) :** Je suis quand même redevable à quelques ouvrages et personnes pour certaines des recettes citées…

Goscinni et Uderzo sont les créateurs de la recette des queues de castor à la framboise, que l'on découvre dans l'album d'Astérix « Les Lauriers de César », si je ne m'abuse… Quant aux tripes frites à la graisse d'urus, elles constituent le plat de résistance favori des romains pendant leurs orgies dans « Astérix et les Helvètes » (oui, oui, l'album où ils jouent à perdre leurs bouts de pain dans la fondue ^^), et le miel est plutôt utilisé avec du boudin d'ours, mais bon, on ne peut pas demander à Orihime de tout savoir, non plus XD

Le Welsh est une recette galloise/ch'ti, et quant au mars frit, c'est une spécialité authentique qui nous vient tout droit d'Ecosse ! C'est pas des blagues, vous pouvez vérifier :_ il y a un article sur wiki là-dessus !_ Illustré en plus, attention, les photos sont choc XD. Par contre, le coup de l'huile où l'on a fait frire du poisson au préalable pour donner du goût est un délire purement personnel, tout comme la première recette d'Inoue.

Si vous êtes ch'ti ou écossais, ne le prenez pas mal. J'ai choisi les deux plats les plus lourds et les plus indigestes que je connaisse ! :D

En espérant que ce bonus ne vous aura pas dégoûtés des mars, merci de votre lecture.


	3. Note

**Petite note**

**oOo****  
**

Alors, voilà, cette fic-délire est en passe de devenir un recueil d'OS, plus ou moins cracks et plus ou moins drôles aussi… Ce sera plutôt court à chaque fois (moins de 1000 mots, avec parfois quelques drabbles: attention, je me base sur le compteur de word), sauf pour l'OS qui va suivre (parce que l'exception confirme la règle... et ouais.)

Autre point: certains OS ont été écrits il y a un bout de temps. Ils font parfois référence à des évènements passés et/ou aux arcs HS de l'anime (sur les zanpakutôs, par exemple). Ceux du début vont paraître un peu has been, mais tant pis XD Et puis, ça nous permet de ramener Gin et Tôsen (entre autres) du monde des morts, et Aizen du fin fond de son trou à rats. Hé hé.

Il y aura des bouts de scénarios dont je n'ai pas pu faire de fics complètes ou de haïkus.

Il y aura aussi des OS inspiré par le Bleach Crack Pairing Generator, avec lequel je me suis bien amusée cet été.

Il y aura bien sûr du Hét', du yaoi _et_ du yuri, pour pas faire de jaloux !

Le rating oscillera entre K+ et T, en raison de la présence d'allusions graveleuses plus ou moins fines… En principe pas de M en vue.

.

**A part ça prenez une bonne tasse de thé (importé direct de Las Noches), asseyez-vous confortablement dans le fauteuil à roulettes et à tentacules de Mayuri (si, si, c'est permis.) et n'hésitez pas à piocher dans les mars frits d'Orihime. Elle les a faits spécialement pour vous !**

**Bonne lecture !**


	4. Insomnia

**Insomnia  
**

**Personnages : **Yamamoto G.S.

**Rating : **K

**Warning :** N'importenawak. Situation hautement improbable. Les personnages peuvent être OOC, mais on vous expliquera pourquoi…

**Mots:** 1228

* * *

Le commandant Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, affectueusement surnommé Yamaji par Kyoraku ou Papy-chan par Yachiru, s'était retourné pendant des heures dans son lit lorsqu'il finit par renoncer.

Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne d'autre qu'au capitaine Unohana, qui s'occupait personnellement de veiller à sa santé, mais il avait de réels problèmes pour dormir. Sans doute était-ce dû à son âge avancé. Il avait quand même plus de mille ans et ces insomnies, ses cheveux blancs et ses rides en étaient les seuls signes physiques. Il pouvait encore s'estimer heureux ! (Parce que pour le reste, tout allait très bien. Hé hé hé…)

Or donc, le commandant en chef des treize divisions protectrices du Gotei 13 n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et après avoir tout essayé, de la relaxation au comptage de moutons, en passant par la rédaction d'un long rapport – inutile, vu qu'il n'avait aucun supérieur à qui le donner - et la lecture d'un livre mortellement ennuyeux, Yamamoto finit par quitter son lit.

Un peu d'air frais et une bonne marche dans le Seiretei aurait peut-être plus d'effet… en tout cas cela valait la peine d'essayer, comme il allait bientôt le découvrir.

.

Le commandant décida de ne pas emporter son Zanpakutô. De toute façon, s'il croisait un quelconque ennemi, un claquement de doigt lui suffirait à le terrasser. C'était bien là le problème de ceux qui atteignaient la puissance ultime : ils ne trouvaient aucun adversaire digne de leurs pouvoirs.

Yamaji était plongé dans ses pensées, lorsque son oreille aux aguets capta un étrange bruit…

-ET GLOU, ET GLOU, ET GLOU, ET GLOU…

Étonné et curieux, le héros de notre histoire chercha l'origine de ce chant mélodieux, qui provenait d'un des bâtiments de la deuxième division. Le vieux shinigami, curieux, se posta près d'une fenêtre ouverte pour écouter.

- ET GLOU, ET GLOU, ET GLOU…

Un spectacle surprenant s'offrait à lui.

Le capitaine Kuchiki, torse nu, des marques violacées sur le visage, était assis devant une table, le regard vide, une tasse de saké à moitié pleine vacillant dans sa main. Près de lui, le capitaine Komamura, tête nue et le capitaine Kyoraku, en sous-vêtements, maintenaient la tête du capitaine Soi Fong renversée en arrière et lui versait le contenu d'une grande bouteille de saké dans le gosier. Le capitaine Ukitake, près d'eux, arborait un grand sourire niais, et le vice-capitaine Omaeda dormait, affalé sur la table, avec la tête du vice-capitaine Hinamori sur ses genoux, à côté du capitaine Kenpachi les bras serrés autour de son Zanpakutô, tandis que les vice-capitaines Iba, Abaraï, Matsumoto, Hisagi et Kira, dévêtus eux aussi, et portant les mêmes marques que le capitaine de la sixième division, frappaient en cadence dans leurs mains. Tous chantaient en chœur :

- ET GLOU, ET GLOU, ET GLOU…

Même Byakuya marmonnait faiblement les paroles si poétiques avec ses compagnons.

Le vieux Yamamoto en resta sans voix.

Soi Fong se redressa brusquement en crachant le trop plein d'alcool sur la table et inonda son lieutenant qui ne se réveilla même pas.

Aussitôt, tout le monde applaudit.

- Reeeecoooord battuuuuuu ! s'écria Kyoraku. Bravooo Soi-chaaaaan ! Kampai !

- KAMPAI !

Une foule de question se pressa dans l'esprit du vieux Yamamoto.

Premièrement : _Mais ils ont pété les plombs ou quoaaaaâ ?!_

Deuxièmement : _C'est vraiment du saké, qu'ils boivent ? _

Et troisièmement : _POURQUOI ON NE M'A PAS INVITE, D'ABORD?!_

Résolu de tirer tout cela au clair, le commandant redoubla d'attention.

Il ne perdit pas une miette de la suite. Hagarde, Soi Fon tendit sa joue à Kyoraku qui lui fit une jolie tache violette à l'aide d'un pinceau (ce qui expliquait les marques présentes sur les corps des autres officiers), puis se laissa tomber à terre en gloussant.

- Fais attention Soi-chan, pouffa Ukitake en vacillant, tu écrases Shiro-chan !

Yamamoto découvrit alors avec horreur que le petit capitaine de la dixième division était là, lui aussi. Il gisait à moitié sous la table, et sa tête baignait dans une flaque beigeâtre parfaitement identifiable, qui avait sans doute brièvement séjourné dans son estomac.

Cette fois c'était trop. Il leur avait déjà passé ce genre de petite sauterie, mais si maintenant ils commençaient à faire venir des mineurs, ça n'allait plus. En tant que seul adulte responsable encore capable de tenir debout, Yamamoto se devait d'agir.

Il cessa donc brutalement de dissimuler son aura.

.

L'ambiance festive fut complètement détruite par une masse bouillonnante de reiatsu malveillant qui figea les pochetrons du Gotei sur place.

- Oh merde *hips* balbutia Kyoraku, voilà Yamaji…

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le commandant d'une voix glaciale.

Personne ne répondit, puis finalement, Ukitake, que l'intervention avait subitement dégrisé, prit la parole :

- Eh bien euuuh… nous faisons une petite fête…

- Je vois ça, oui. _Mais comment avez-vous osé faire boire de l'alcool à cet enfant innocent ?_

Yamamoto désigna Hitsugaya qui dormait toujours dans son propre vomi.

- Innocent, innocent… grommela Matsumoto, mais Renji la fit taire d'un coup de coude.

- Et pourquoi cette petite fête ? poursuivit Yamamoto.

- Ben euh… c'est le capitaine Kurotsuchi…

- Il a annoncé qu'il démissionnait…

- … alors on fait la teuf… euh la fête euh pour fêter ça…

Face aux explications embrouillées et peu crédibles de son état-major, le commandant se mit vraiment en colère.

- Messieurs, je dois dire que je suis très choqué par votre attitude ! Je savais déjà que certains d'entre vous étaient des irresponsables (Genryusai vrilla son regard dans celui de Kyoraku), mais VOUS, capitaines Kuchiki, Soi Fong, Komamura… VOUS ME DÉCEVEZ ÉNORMÉMENT ! Retournez dans vos quartiers, tous ! EXÉCUTION ! Et que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce pauvre garçon !

.

Lorsque l'ordre parut rétabli dans la deuxième division Yamamoto se dirigea à grands pas vers la douzième division, plongée dans les ténèbres. Mais il savait pertinemment que Mayuri ne dormait pas non plus et passait ses nuits sur ses éprouvettes.

- Vous vous amusez bien, Kurotsuchi ? tonna le commandant en faisant une entrée fracassante dans le laboratoire principal.

- Mais que… s'écria le sadique notoire stupéfait, que se passe-t-il ?

- JE VOUS DEMANDE SI VOUS VOUS AMUSEZ BIEN ! C'EST ENCORE UNE DE VOS EXPÉRIENCES STUPIDES ?

- Mais je vous assure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… protesta Mayuri.

- QU'AVEZ-VOUS DONNE A VOS COLLÈGUES, CETTE FOIS ?

- Mais puisque je vous dis que _pour une fois_ _ce n'est pas moi ! _

.

La scène violente qui s'en suivit eut un spectateur dont personne n'eut conscience.

Quelqu'un dont les pouvoirs lui permettaient de passer inaperçu… Quelqu'un qui savait imiter les voix, les attitudes et mêmes les pressions spirituelles des hauts-gradés du Gotei 13… Quelqu'un qui avait hâte de revenir assister à la future réunion où Yamamoto sermonnerait ses subordonnés pour leur petite « beuverie » et où, bien sûr, personne ne comprendrait à quoi il faisait allusion. Voir le commandant Genryusai Shigekuni se ridiculiser et passer pour un vieux cinglé à moitié sénile devant l'ensemble du Gotei 13 promettait d'être divertissant…

Ah oui, le vieux shinigami n'était pas le seul au monde que les insomnies tiraient de son lit…

.

En quittant le Seiretei pour retourner à Las Noches, Aizen remit son Kyoka Suigetsu au fourreau en retenant à grand peine son fou rire. Décidément, Gin avait une bien mauvaise influence sur lui.

.

* * *

_**Note : **__J'avais commencé à écrire cette fic en pensant faire un recueil complètement barge avec un titre du genre "1001 façons de faire enrager le Gotei 13 / Comment pourrir la vie de l'Espada en 30 leçons" par Urahara Kisuke, docteur en devinettes et en blagues carambars" un truc du genre. Mais en fait, la chute avec Aizen m'éclatait trop ! Ce serait plutôt de la blagounette à la Ichimaru, ça, mais le coup de l'illusion était trop tentant. _

_Clin d'œil à toutes les fics que j'ai lues et aimées où Kurotsuchi teste ses expériences tordues sur les autres shinigamis, ce qui donne des résultats souvent très intéressants ^^_


	5. Prise de tête

**Prise de tête**

**Personnages: **Renji X Zabimaru

**Rating: **K

**Thème: **dispute/strike

**205 mots.**

* * *

- « Rois des babouins », ça fait nul comme nom de Bankai ! Pis c'est pas juste ! Je compte pas, moi ?

- _C'est pas nul !_ D'abord, c'est moi l'aînée, donc je choisis !

- « Rois des Serpents, Zabimaru », ça c'est un nom qui a la classe ! Ça en jette ! Et d'abord, un babouin, c'est un animal moche et ridicule !

- Répète ça et je t'écrase, sale crotale !

- Essaie un peu pour voir, poil aux pattes !

- C'est « Roi des babouins », un point c'est tout, sale ver de terre !

- Grosses fesses !

- Vermisseau !

- Roi des Serpents !

- Roi des Babouins !

- Des Serpents !

- Des Babouins !

- Des SERPENTS !

- Des BABOUINS !

- ARRÊTEEEEZ ! hurla soudain Renji d'une voix très aiguë, deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi le lieutenant de la sixième division s'était mis soudain à courir autour du Seiretei en se frappant le crâne et en poussant des cris plaintifs, et tout le monde se demanda ce qui lui prenait. S'ils avaient su quel boucan régnait sous son crâne depuis plus de quatre heures…

* * *

_**Note:** Bout de scénario qui devait figurer dans le recueil "Haïkus"... sauf que 17 syllabes, c'était trop court ^^ **  
**_


	6. Secrets

**Secrets**

**Personnages: **Byakuya X Senbonsakura

**Rating:** K

**Note:** Développement d'un Haïku, encore.

**270 mots.**

* * *

Un jour – et un seul ! – Senbonsakura accepta de retirer son masque, pour dévoiler son mystérieux visage aux regards curieux d'une femme.

Haineko aimait les défis. Et quand elle s'en était mis un dans la tête, plus personne ne pouvait la dissuader de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé. Elle avait toujours été intriguée par le samouraï masqué à la voix grave et virile, et après tout, à en juger par le maître, le physique du zanpakutô devait être prometteur, non ? Par chance, elle avait découvert que le valeureux guerrier ne faisait pas le poids face à une tasse de saké…

Quelques heures plus tard, une Matsumoto contrite et une Haineko rêveuse, énamourée et pas trop ivre (grâce à la vaste expérience de sa maîtresse en ce domaine) raccompagnèrent un Senbonsakura complètement torché à la sixième division. Rangiku présenta ses plus plates excuses et jura le secret absolu au propriétaire stupéfait du zanpakutô, qui zézayait à présent des propos incohérents plutôt grossiers en se traînant sur le sol. Ce fut grâce à ce serment de silence que Matsumoto put quitter la sixième division saine et sauve, avec sa Haineko.

Resté seul, Byakuya jeta un regard glacial à son zanpakutô et se prépara à lui passer le savon du siècle. Heureusement, Matsumoto ne semblait pas avoir fait le lien entre les aptitudes de son sabre et les siennes. Si elle tenait parole, et il comptait bien s'en assurer, il pouvait espérer que son plus humiliant secret ne serait jamais révélé.

Personne au monde ne devait savoir que le grand capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya ne tenait pas plus l'alcool que son terrible Senbonsakura…


	7. Olé!

**Olé !**

**Personnages: **Renji X Hisagi

**Rating :** T (allusions seulement)

**Thème: **Flamenco

[Couple et thèmes fournis par le Bleach Crack Generator... En tout cas je constate qu'on doit tous utiliser le même, puisque si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a un fan-art d'Ulquiorra avec Grimmjow déguisé en danseuse espagnole qui traîne sur le net… ^^]

**342 mots.**

* * *

Hisagi savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

C'était stupide de parier avec Renji, car, et d'une, le rouquin tenait l'alcool mieux que lui, et de deux, il le croyait gay.

Shuuhei n'avait jamais de sa vie été attiré par un homme, non jamais, jamais, jamaisjamaisjaaaamais. Tout ça n'était qu'une vieille rumeur calomnieuse qu'il s'efforçait de démentir sans succès. Mais depuis que Renji s'était mis cette idée dans la tête, parier avec lui était subitement devenu très dangereux… car l'inventivité de son ami en matière de gages débiles avait subitement explosé de façon alarmante.

Sa dernière illumination en date était de lui faire porter une robe de flamenco ridicule à froufrous et à motifs criards pour faire une petite danse à Kira ou au capitaine Muguruma. Au choix.

C'était ça où aller rouler une pelle au capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul point positif, songea le brun en examinant son costume : dans sa hâte, Renji n'avait pas pensé aux castagnettes.

Ce jour-là, le malheureux Shuuhei se sentit sur le point de renoncer à son honneur et de se défiler pour la première fois de sa vie. Après tout, il avait parié, mais rien ne l'obligeait à accepter ce gage ! Même s'il avait perdu au jeu des trente cul-secs !

Ce n'est que lorsque Renji lui plaqua la fameuse robe de flamenco sur le torse avec un clin d'œil suggestif et commença à tirer sur sa ceinture en rigolant qu'Hisagi entrevit sa seule planche de salut. Qui pouvait s'avérer être une bonne idée, une très bonne idée, même. Avec une issue des plus agréables.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Shuuhei repoussa le stupide costume.

- Si tu as envie de me voir nu, Abarai, pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma. Dis-le, un point c'est tout.

Paf, dans ta tronche, exulta-t-il en voyant l'autre se figer de surprise.

Satisfait d'avoir repris le contrôle de la situation, Hisagi étala du pied l'affreuse robe, qui ferait un excellent matelas avec tous ses volants, et tira à son tour sur la ceinture de son ami.

.


	8. Les forces du mâle

Merci à Loupiote, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de remercier avant, vu que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouvel OS ici :)

Hé hé hé... Voici un micro-OS que j'avais écrit avant de commencer La Revanche d'une Marie-Sue et qui m'a inspiré cette fiction. A ce moment-là je faisais une overdose de Grimmichi XD mais je m'étais fixé comme défi d'écrire justement sur eux! Mais je n'ai _jamais_ réussi à le faire sérieusement. Voilà donc le résultat:

* * *

**Les forces du Mâle**

**(mouhaha)**

**Personnages:** Aizen X GrimmIchi

**Rating:** K+/T

**Warning:** Parodie de Grimmichi.

* * *

Aizen Sôsuke-sama, Seigneur de Las Noches _(pour l'instant… niark niark niark)_ et futur Maître du Monde avait un passe-temps des plus pernicieux.

Il était aussi fanficeur et yaoiste acharné à ses moments perdus.

Voilà pourquoi les Espadas redoutaient plus que tout les « assemblées » organisées par l'ex-shinigami…

- Voyons voir… hum…

Tout le monde retint son souffle, roulement de tambours...

- ...TOI !

Aizen darda une langue pointue entre ses dents en désignant du doigt…

- GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK !

- NAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN ! beugla le sexta horrifié. Pitié, Aizen-sama, PITIE ! PAS ENCORE MOI !

- Ssssi… susurra Aizen en ricanant. Et avec qui te mettrons-nous… Hin hin hin, je sais : ICHIGO KUROSAKI !

Grimmjow se traîna aux pieds de son seigneur et maître en pleurant.

- NAAAAN, je vous en SUPPLIIIIE, Aizen-sama, pas encore Ichigo ! Je ne supporte plus sa gueuule ! Ni son humour ! Ni son odeur de transpi ! Pitié ! Trouvez-moi quelqu'un d'aaauuuutre !

- Mais tu vas si bien avec Ichigo ! Et tout le monde vous aime, voyons !

- MAIS-MOI-JE-L'AIIIMEUUH-PAAAAS !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, Grimmjow.

- Pourquoi TOUJOURS le rouquin ? Je peux pas être avec UNE ROUQUINE, pour changer ? Tenez, la bonasse du Gotei 13 ! Elle est rousse, non ? Elle pourrait être bien !

- Ah malheureusement, _Rangiku-chan_ m'est réservée, intervint Gin, tout sourire, d'une voix horriblement douce. A moins que tu ne veuilles me la disputer…

Le Sexta déglutit et reporta son regard suppliant vers Aizen, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Bon alors euuuh… je sais pas moi, mais une fille ça m'irait TRES BIEN, à moi, euh… POURQUOI PAS NELIEL ? Ou alors une de vos fraccions ! Ou même Hallibel, j'pourrais m'en contenter…

- QUOI ?! éructa la Tercera, prête à dégainer Tiburon.

Mais Grimmjow poursuivait son réquisitoire :

- Ecoutez, j'en peux plus moi… d'abord, je suis obligé de coucher A CHAQUE CHAPITRE, je tiens à peine debouuut ! Je suis EPUISE et je commence déjà à avoir des problèmes de PETIT VIEUUUUX ! Et en plus c'est TOUJOURS avec un mec… JE-SUIS-PAS-GAY ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous compreniez ça ?!

- Allons, allons, tu devrais déjà avoir passé la phase du déni depuis longtemps, soupira Aizen d'un ton paternel. Si tu voulais absolument que personne ne le sache, il fallait te dégoter une petite copine au cours de la série ! Regarde Ulquiorra, par exemple…

- Mais...

- Et puis il ne fallait pas braver ma colère _plusieurs fois de suite_ en allant à Karakura pour voir ton amoureux ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as fait le mur que pour le simple plaisir de lui taper dessus !

- MAIS SIIIIIIII ! Je vous JUUUURE Aizen-sama qu'il n'y a RIIIIEEEEN entre ce CONNARD ET MOI !

- Trop tard, rétorqua le maître de Las Noches. J'ai déjà écrit la fiction… et je peux te dire que ce sera un rating M !

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

- … et qu'elle fera entre 100 et 150 chapitres !

- RRRAAAAHH NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN !

- Mais comme je suis gentil, il y aura de la baston et des scènes de sexe SM !

- NAAAN… euh… Ah OUAIS ?

- Et tu seras le dominant, bien entendu.

Grimmjow réfléchit.

- Bon... d'accord.

En traînant des pieds et en grognant, le sexta quitta la grande salle. La réunion fut ajournée.

.

Ulquiorra disparut rejoindre Inoue, tandis qu'Hallibel grommelait toujours des menaces de mort dans sa barbe. Pardon, dans son col. Stark fila rejoindre Ukitake et Kyoraku pour le Threesome que leur avait préparé Aizen-sama, pour sa plus grande joie, tandis que Szayel allait troquer son hakama pour un uniforme à fleurs et se préparer à son futur rôle de grande folle en duo avec Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Tous les autres se dispersèrent, et il ne resta bientôt qu'un seul Espada, qui boudait dans son coin.

- C'est pas juste, pesta Nnoitra, dégoûté. Pourquoi je suis JAMAIS choisi pour les fictions torrides, moi ? TESLA VIENS ICI!

.


End file.
